


Wasting water

by Vmeun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, Tags Are Hard, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmeun/pseuds/Vmeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk knew it was just the way Hyungwon was, but it still hurt to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting water

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Minhyuk pouted as he walked down the hallway of the buildings. Hyungwon had been ignoring him today, for reasons Minhyuk couldn’t fathom. Who ignored This? He was like a package deal. Obviously the younger wasn’t amused at his antics, and was staying clear of him. Why? Minhyuk had a plan, and in that plan he was to ask Jooheon for help. It probably wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only one he got. Hyungwon isn’t escaping this so easily.

  
It was relatively easy to find Jooheon, and the others were getting their make up dome so he had plenty of time. The make up artists always did him first because he could stay perfectly still when they put it on. The other was browsing the vending machine in the corner, a pink hair curler tucked into his bangs. _That looks cute,_ Minhyuk thinks. Jooheon was probably the only one willing to listen to his relationship problems and give helpful advice, for that Minhyuk was forever grateful, even if that advice wasn’t so great sometimes.

  
“What’s up?” Jooheon asked as Minhyuk stopped next to him, and the platinum blond glanced down to see what he was buying.

  
“Hyungwon is ignoring me, do you know why?”

  
Jooheon paused, banging on the machine to get his drink, “No, he hasn’t told me anything.”

  
Minhyuk sighed, leaning against the machine. He glared at the ground, “What should I do to get him to stop ignoring me?” Jooheon opened his drink, looking at him while sipping it thoughtfully, “Hmm. Make him jealous? No wait, rough him up a little bit,” he drawled, before winking, “If you get what I’m putting down.”

Minhyuk stared at him, but he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out from seeing the others face.

  
“What? Seriously?” he scoffed, “what would I even do?”

  
Jooheon sighed like it was obvious, “Be sexy! Make him want to stop ignoring you- wait why is he ignoring you? What did you do?” he asked accusingly, pointing his finger at Minghyik and taking a step back. Minhyuk squawked out a reply, “If I came to you to ask why then why would you assume I did something!” Jooheon backed up, shrugging exaggeratedly and making a questioning face.

Minhyuk huffed and turned to the rooms where they were getting their make up done , “I like your idea-Ooh! I got it! I’ll act sexy but ignore him back!” Jooheon stuttered out, “That’s not what I meant, wait-”

  
“Thank you Jooheonnie!” he said happily as he walked back to the rooms, a new found skip in his step.

  
He heard Jooheon yelling behind him, and decide to ignore it. He was hit with the sudden realization that he was going to get revenge in a way. Minhyuk shrugged, Hyungwon started it first. When he got into the room Changkyun and Hoseok were getting their hair done. Hyunwoo was talking to the camera man, and looked to be filming something for their fans. Hyungwon was sitting in a comfy looking armrest, staring at his phone. Minhyuk decided to put on his plan. Go time. He walked over to Hyunwoo, slinging an arm over his shoulders and smiling at the camera.

  
“Hyung, do a sexy dance!” Minhyuk giggled, catching Hyungwon looking up at them. This was fun.

  
Hyunwoo grumbled, and the camera man stepped back to film him dancing. Hyunwoo did a girl group dance, the one from Twice’s new song, flawlessly. Minhyuk cooed at him, smile getting bigger as the other looked at him, disgruntled. “You do it too!” Hyunwoo shot back at him, and Minhyuk held up his hands harmlessly. He looked around discreetly to make sure Hyungwon was still watching him.

He dropped to the floor, doing Girls day’s ‘something’ dance. He didn’t exaggerate it, but he did it correctly. When he managed to pull himself back up, he was smiling to himself before staring at the camera seductively . He was lucky Hyungwon’s perch was behind the camera man, giving him a full view of Minhyuk’s performance. Hyunwoo clicked his tongue at him, “What a show off.” Minhyuk flashed him finger guns before walking off in the direction of Hyungwon. The other was staring at him, mouth slightly parted, but Minhyuk took a detour, and went in the other direction. He sat down next to Kihyun, and the other watched him carefully.

  
“Is Hyungwon ignoring you again?”

  
Minhyuk nodded, and rested his cheek on him. Kihyun looked back to Hyungwon, “Really? It doesn’t look like he is ignoring you anymore.” Minhyuk looked over to see the other shyly glancing at him, and he smirked.

  
“Guess my plan worked then.”

 

* * *

  
He continued to ignore Hyungwon every time the other came close to him, either walking away pretending he didn’t see him or just ignoring him in general. It worked too. The other came to him the rest of their dressing time.

  
Minhyuk tried not to think to hard about why Hyungwon ignores him sometimes, and focuses back on the happiness that was preforming for their fans.

  
When they all filed back into the car after their Music core show, he sat in the back. Hyungwon sat next to him, and the car was dark enough for no one to notice him kiss Minhyuk’s cheek.

  
“Oh so now you want to pay attention to me, huh?” Minhyuk giggled in fake amusement. It hurt sometimes to have Hyungwon ignore him.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Minhyuk knew it was hard for Hyungwon to apologize so easily like that, but he was still a little peeved. Minhyuk nodded silently, and put his earphones in. He stared out the window, watching everything in the city pass by in a blur of color.

  
When they got back to the dorm everyone walked around him carefully, he usually doesn’t get into bad moods easily, but when he does everyone knows to back off. He saw Hoseok cuff Hyungwon on the back of his head, and he silently thanked him in his mind for being so watchful. Hoseok was very sensitive to other’s feelings when there was a problem, a power that has helped them work out many arguments.

  
He needed to shower, that woups help him.

  
He went into the bathroom, dumping his new clothes on the closed toilet seat. He was turning on the spray when a knock sounded at the door. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the shower door, already knowing who it was. Who else in this dorm knocks? He opened it to see Hyungwon standing there, a deeply upset look on his handsome features. Minhyuk sighed out into the door, resting his head on it and gesturing him inside. The taller male stepped in, and flinched wen the door closed, lock clicking shut. Minhyuk tapped his foot, “Either you join me or you can sit here and mope.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon apologized again, his voice betraying the cool exterior he put on.

  
Minhyuk just watched him. Hyungwon waqs just… Hyungwon. He couldn’t exactly control how the other feels and what he does. If the taller needed space to himself, Minhyuk was fine with that. It was what made them human.

  
“You…don’t need to apologize for being yourself,” the platinum blond started, “I care about you, and I worry that sometimes it’s more than just needing space.”

  
Hyungwon scared him by his sudden hug, and he melted into the other’s warmth. “You know that I’ll never get tired of you.” Minhyuk protested, lifting his head back, “I know I’m a overbearing, that's why-”

  
This time Hyungwon cut him off with a kiss. Their lips melded together sweetly, and parted shortly after. Hyungwon noses at Minhyuk’s cheek, “Your perfect. I love everything about you.”

  
Minhyuk smiled, ducking his head at the other’s serious tone, “We should stop wasting water now you know.”

  
He started to pull off his shirt, and rolled his pants off himself. Hyungwon was doing the same, more quickly though. Minhyuk peeled out of his underwear, and stepped under the spray. He wet his face, scrubbing his hair damp, he expected the hands at his hips, not startling as they gripped him. Hyungwon ducked under the spray with him, his head almost banging into the shower head.

Hyungwon pressed close to him, allowing the water to cascade over both of them. Minhyuk breathed out and leaned bask into the others chest. Hyungwon kissed the top of his head, and shivered when Minhyuk grabbed his arm.  
Turning around to look Hyungwon in the eye, Minhyuk pet up and down the skin. It was rare for them to get time alone like this, and he was going to make the most of it.

  
“Touch me.”

  
Hyungwon kissed him again, and their teeth clicked together. He hoisted Minhyuk up, shoving him against the wall and keeping him there. Minhyuk wrapped his legs around Hyungwon’s waist, and moaned lightly at the display of strength. He threaded his hands through the other’s wet hair, and bit in a thick lower lip.

  
_Gosh,_ Minhyuk loved his lips, so soft and full, they felt even more amazing in other places as well. He should know, cause they’ve been everywhere he could think of.

  
His mind went dizzy when Hyungwon licked inside his mouth, their tongues rolling together. The water added a sensual feel to it all, their bodies slipping together.

  
Hyungwon groaned lowly as Minhyuk trailed his kiss down to his throat, sucking small kisses all over the skin. His hands tightened around Minhyuk’s thighs, and hitched him up even more. Their collective moans were drowned out by the rumbling of the shower water, freeing them from being silent. qMinhyuk shifted in Hyungwon’s hold, bringing the taller’s attention to where he wanted it. Hyungwon let him back into his feet.

  
He moaned when Hyungwon sank to his knees, staring up at him from below. Minhyuk squirmed when the other grabbed him, plump lips curling into a smile before they trailed along his dick. Hyungwon’s eyes closed when he took Minhyuk into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out a little. The platinum blond moaned as he was engulfed in wet heat, eyes darkening when Hyungwon’s lips stretched around him. The other bobbed his head, and the pressure felt amazing against him.

  
The slick sounds could barely be heard over the shower spray, but Minhyuk managed to. It sent sparks of pleasure into his groin, and the red, spit slicked color of Hyungwon’s lips only added to it. He but on his hand when the other pulled off, a tongue dancing in the slit of his cock. Minhyuk wasn’t going to last, not when Hyungwon went back down on him, cheeks hollowing with his suction.

  
The dam busted when Hyungwon opened his eyes, staring into his with a dark want swirling in them. Minhyuk doubled over and Hyungwon pulled off, jerking him fast and letting the water wash away the mess. His vision blurted with the intensity, his stomach clenched right with burning pleasure. Minhyuk struggled to get his breathing controlled when Hyungwon rose up, kissing him hotly. Hips rolled up against his lower stomach and he reached down to touch Hyungwon. The taller male moaned sinfully at his touch, bucking into it. Hyungwon caged him in his arms, face panting right in Minhyuk’s. He gave a great shudder before spilling onto Minhyk’s hand, knees buckling out beneath him.

  
Minhyuk caught him, and when Hyungwon straightened up he kissed him. Hyungwon eyes blinked slowly, still in a trance. That made Minhyuk giggle, slapping Hyungwon’s chest. As much hell Hyungwon puts him through, he loved it. That was all that really mattered anyway.

  
“You’re wasting water! Hurry up!” Changkyun yelled from the door, banging on it loudly.

  
They silenced each others giggles with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this better, I know. I got sick so I felt a little off and couldn't channel what I wanted. I want to do a threesome fic, I was thinking Jooheon/Minhyuk/Hoseok? I think I might but i'll do another if I like it more than my original idea. Who do you want in a threesome?


End file.
